


Home for Christmas

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Cassidy is facing Christmas alone after Butch is called up to the forces...***This was from Christmas 2018 not long after I got back into writing so quality wise it's probably not on par with my more recent stuff***
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 2





	Home for Christmas

Cassidy scowled as she glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time that afternoon and irritably drummed her pencil on her desk. It was Christmas Eve and she was stuck at headquarters doing paperwork of all things! Outside it was starting to snow quite heavily and the car Park was slowly disappearing under a blanket of snow. A handful of much younger Rockets led by Mondo were already outside having a snow ball fight and Cassidy found herself getting distracted by the happy squeals and shouts from the teenagers.  
  
"Stupid kids" she muttered as she twisted back on her chair. She tossed her golden hair over her shoulder and tried to lean over her desk as closely as possible. It was almost as if she was trying to get her paperwork to swallow her in with it. Eventually she decided this wouldn't work either and with a heavy sigh, she despairingly referred to the clock once more...  
  
"It's 3:45 Cass. 5 minutes from when you last looked!" Snapped Jessie whom was working just across the office from Cassidy. Cassidy glared up at her rival.  
"Oh wow clever girl Jess. Since when could you tell the time all by yourself?"  
"Quite a while ago now. Maybe almost as long ago as when you got your roots done!" Sneered Jessie. "And kindly stop with your sighing and tapping, some of us are actually trying to concentrate on their work!"  
"You were here at 8, you could just leave at 4...please!" Cassidy muttered bitterly.  
"Hmm...nah! I'll stick around. I'm in no hurry" replied Jessie. "Besides James said he'd meet me at 5 after he finishes shopping"  
"Ah yes, more outfits to come out of the closet with him!" taunted Cassidy. "You must get so bored of being the man in the partnership!"  
  
Jessie rolled her eyes. If she received a dollar for every time she had heard that one... She certainly wouldn't be doing overtime on Christmas Eve that's for sure!  
"Say what you like Cass. At least I have my partner with me for Christmas. What's for lunch tomorrow? Microwave turkey dinner for one? You might have to get used to it incase he never comes home!"  
  
Cassidy opened her mouth, but no words would come out. For the first time ever, she was left tongue tied by Jessie! For Jessie it was a moment of what she perceived to be overdue triumph. Cassidy slammed down her pencil, grabbed her jacket and bag and stormed out of the office, her eyes brimming with tears. Jessie smirked after her until the door slammed shut. Then the smile fell from her face.  
"Shit" she sighed as she continued uneasily with her paperwork.  
  
Cassidy stormed down the corridor trying to muffle her angry sobs. She flung herself against a fire exit door and pushed it open. She paused to catch her breath as the cold air finally hit her. Now she was outside she finally sucummbed to emotions and broke down. As she sank to the floor her cries were the only thing that could be heard in the wintery silence.  
  
There had been some civil unrest in recent months between Johto/Kanto and some far away lands. Some of their criminal organisations had been getting too big for their boots it seemed. The apparently genius solution was to enlist some existing members of Team Rocket into the armed forces as they would know 'how criminals think'. To everyone's surprise, Giovanni had been all for it. It was after all, a perfect opportunity to send his toughest agents for them to become stronger.  
  
Mondo hadn't had to go. He was too young. Ironically he would be turning 17 in the New Year so next time maybe. James hadn't had to go either. It was all kept hush hush as to the reasons why but it was widely speculated his Father had paid off officials to spare him. It certainly checked out and he had been keeping a noticeably low profile since.  
  
"Money talks!" Spat Cassidy into the cold evening air. A passing grunt glanced at her nervously before scurrying off to join Mondo and others. Cassidy pulled herself up, dusted herself off and began slowly walking across the grounds of headquarters back to her dorm that she shared with Butch.  
  
Of course he had to go. Infact Giovanni had insisted on it. It would "discipline" him and help him manage his pent up anger. Cassidy hadn't had a clue as to what anger Giovanni was referring to. He had clearly read something in Butch's file that Butch himself had never shared with her. Abusive childhood? Drink? Drugs? Cassidy could only speculate in her mind...  
  
He had asked her to shave his hair for him. He needed it as short as possible for the forces. She had obliged even though she didn't want to and he had looked so damn different afterwards. Usually they had a laugh over the fact they both wore their hair in the same bangs style and light hearted arguments over who had copied who. Cassidy recalled having to place her fingertips on his head as she shaved him. His head was warm and soft and she saw the tiniest hint of goosebumps at her touch - he had been sitting there with his eyes closed the entire time! When he finally put his new uniform on he didn't even look like her partner anymore...  
  
"It won't be forever doll" he had said to her when he left early that sunny September morning. "You wont even notice im gone!"  
  
"Who the fuck was he trying to kid?" Thought Cassidy as she climbed the staircase towards the dorms. Her feet were tired and she could feel a headache coming on. At least once back in her dorm she could just hide away until new year with her T.V and food!  
  
As she arrived at the entrance to their dorm she stopped for a moment and looked up at the picture of themselves they had stuck on the door. It was custom for Rockets to do this so you could tell whose room was who's given they weren't numbered. It had been taken the previous summer at Giovanni's 60th birthday BBQ. Cassidy was wearing a blue summer dress holding a cocktail. Butch was stood beside her with a hand around a waist. He was wearing a green shirt and jeans and was also holding a cocktail and pulling a silly face. He wasn't really keen on what he called 'girly drinks' but if Cassidy recalled correctly she had mixed it up herself and promised him a kiss if he drank it.  
  
Cassidy walked into the dorm, finally glad to be alone and away from that smug bitch Jessie. She flung her bag down on her bed and was just about to kick off her shoes when she noticed a familiar rucksack and boots at the foot of the other bed. Cassidy felt the blood leave her head and the room started spinning out of control. Just as she was about to sink the floor again a pair of strong, muscular arms appeared behind her and lowered her to the safety of her bed.  
  
"Woah steady Cass. Anyone would think you've seen a ghost!" Butch laughed.  
"Butch! But you're...I mean...how?" Cassidy asked.  
Butch shrugged. "Turns out we were only needed on standby. It became obvious a couple of days ago there were too many of us so some were sent home. Told you it wouldn't be long eh doll?" He reached forward and gave Cassidy's knee a pat.  
  
"So why haven't you decorated in here?" Butch asked curiously. Cassidy shrugged.  
"Guess I didn't see the point" she admitted. "And your hair is growing back!" She laughed as Butch removed his hat. He smiled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's ok to say you missed me babe!"  
"Oh don't flatter yourself Biff!" Cassidy laughed as she felt her face flush. "Just got a bit lonely...that's all"  
Butch edged closer to her, he had a bemused yet serious stare on him as Cassidy continued speaking.  
"I mean it's not as if Jessie hasn't been winding me up about it! I mean what does she know?" Cassidy felt a few tears picking and angrily tried to blink them away. Butch was really too close for comfort now... Cassidy wasn't sure if she should just cry or back away.  
  
"...Because I've missed you Cassie..." Butch muttered quietly.  
Cassidy lifted her head to look her partner in the eye. She bit her lip as he leant in closer... Butch planted a prolonged kiss upon her lips. Cassidy felt her whole body tingling as she closed her eyes and processed what had just happened. She couldn't help but allow a small grin to escape.  
"Damn you, complicating things..." She whispered.  
Butch didn't break his gaze from Cassidy, he reached up and stroked her hair. It was silky and sleek to the touch.   
"You are so beautiful Cass..." He said.  
"Oh stop it!" Cassidy replied haughtedly. She took Butch by the hand and guided him over to a cupboard in the corner of the room. She pulled out a box of Christmas decorations which she had been saving.  
  
"Let's get these put up then" she smiled.  
  
Butch nodded and took the other end of some fancy bunting. Regardless of what lay ahead in the New Year, he had a feeling it was going to be a good one.  
  
The End.


End file.
